A Blast From The Future
by halliwellhoney
Summary: This is my first fic, please, please, please R&R, tell me if i should carry on. UPDATED (finally) Piper, Phoebe and Chris are just talking, and suddenly...
1. Another normal day in the halliwellmanor

"I'm hearing you Pheebs, and I understand that it's the right thing to do, but I'm just not reading to tell Leo that Chris is his son yet," Piper patted her stomach as she walked down the staircase and into the hallway.

"Well all I'm saying is, you'd better tell him before he finds out for himself, if you catch my drift," said Phoebe, eyeing Piper's stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks, as blue orbs started to appear, and Chris materialized.

"Someone say my name?" he asked. Piper turned her head and smiled.

"Hey, we were just talking about you!" Piper said to her son. Chris walked up to her and gave her a hug. Although Chris hadn't technically been born yet, his future self had journeyed back to warn Piper and her sisters about Wyatt, his big brother. Something was going to turn him evil. They just didn't know what yet.

Phoebe smiled as she walked up to the two of them, hands in the back pockets of her new jeans.

"So, where have you b…" Phoebe was cut off by a loud bang. Everyone turned around to see a magical thing floating in the air, growing larger and larger by the second. Piper heard a scream.

"I think it's a portal!" Chris shouted over the loud noise.

Suddenly, what looked like a body flew out of the portal and hit the wall. Then out came a rugged-looking, smelly demon. He noticed Phoebe staring, and summoned an energy ball, walking towards her menacingly.

"Piper, blow him up!" she screamed.

Piper threw up her hands and exploded the demon, at the same time as the portal popped closed. She turned round to make sure everyone was alright, and noticed Chris staring wide-eyed at something. She had forgotten about the body. Piper rushed over, and as she got nearer, she noticed that it was the body of a young woman, with pretty brown hair. She was unconscious and badly wounded.

"Leo!" Piper called out for help.


	2. Frustration

(A/N: I am really sorry bout not updating this, i had a lot of problems with my computer, but i am finally back and ready for action - hope you enjoy!)

Leo orbed in and half ran to Piper and the young woman. He stretched out his hands and healed her. He stood up.

"Everybody else okay?" He looked around impatiently, waiting for a response from them. When everyone nodded, he said "Then If you don't mind, I have to go – emergency with one of my charges," He orbed out.

The young woman started to stir, and tried to sit up. She groaned.

"What happened to the karna demon?" she asked no-one in particular. She looked round at everyone and gasped when she saw Chris.

"Piper blew him up," Phoebe announced, studying the girl. "Um, so what happened and why are you here?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Charlotte. I came here because.." she was cut off by the front door creaking open and Paige's head poking round the door.

"Hey everybody, I'm home!" Paige came bustling through the door, carrying bags full of designer clothes. She shut the door with a swish of her hip, and put her bags down. She put her hands on her hips, walking towards her sisters.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Demon attack," Chris replied, still staring at Charlotte. "Why are you here Charlotte?" he said, folding his arms. Charlotte's expression turned grave.

"To warn the Charmed Ones. Your future is at stake,"

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you are from the future, yes? And

you've come to tell us our future is at stake. So what else is new?" said Phoebe.

"Geez, you'd have thought you'd take me a lot more seriously. You believed Chris when he told you that Wyatt was gonna turn evil! Why can't you believe me too! Chris!" Charlotte went over and gave him a hug, and to everyone's surprise, he hugged her back.

"Look, for a start, we don't know who the hell you are! You haven't told us anything useful about yourself! We don't know how trustworthy you are. You could be another demon for all we know!" Paige blurted out.

"Hey! I don't hug demons!" Chris cried.

"Chris, will you please explain? How do you know her?" said Piper, annoyed.

"I can't tell you," he said simply, "I'm sorry, but it could change the future. Charlotte could have already messed up the future by coming back,"

"Oh for God's sake Chris! There must be a reason for her coming back! There was for you! Please just tell us, I can't bare anymore secrets and lies!" Piper shouted, close to tears. Phoebe gave Piper hug.

"Hey, its okay honey, don't worry,"

"Hormones," said Paige, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I can't handle all this at the moment. I need to go and… do something," Piper wandered off up the staircase. She just needed some time to think things through. She got to her room and sat down on the bed. She sighed. She had a lot of things on her mind at the moment.

"Leo!" she called. Leo orbed in.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Where's Wyatt?"

"Oh, I left him at Magic School,"

"Magic school! Alone!" Piper shrieked.

"Calm down, calm down, he's perfectly safe, I left him at the nursery with all the other kids,"

"Leo, we don't know who or what is after him. He is not perfectly safe! Go get him!" Leo orbed out. Piper was so annoyed with him. _You just can't be too careful where Wyatt's concerned_ she thought. She felt so helpless; she couldn't stop one son from turning evil in the future, now she was carrying another one. _At least Chris doesn't turn evil in the future._

Leo orbed in again, breaking Piper's trail of thought.

"Here's the little soldier, unharmed as you can see," Leo passed Wyatt to over to Piper and put his things down on the bed. Piper kissed her son's head, hugged him, then put him down to play.

"Thanks Leo," she beckoned for him to sit down, "Leo, there's something that you should know."

"What's wrong?" Leo's brown eyes softened and looked at her, concerned. He placed his hand on her arm.

"I…" Piper was interrupted by a knock at the door and Chris' head poking around it.

"Bad time?" he asked, his eyes hardening when he saw Leo.

"What is it with people in this house and interrupting at the wrong moment?" she said.

"It's all right, I was just leaving," said Leo as he stood up. Piper jumped up.

"But Leo I…" she started.

"It's okay. We can talk another time," He orbed out. Piper shook her head and sat down again. Chris came and sat down next to her.


End file.
